Happy Holidays?
by kymby67
Summary: Modern AU from a Secret Santa prompt where Edith Crawley is working in retail during the Holiday season. Is there any joy to be found? Perhaps, in the form of Anthony Strallan, owner of Locksley House Publishing?
1. Tis The Season

**Weeredfrenchie provided me with some marvelous prompts for the Andith Secret Santa exchange. Although I've already posted one fic based on her prompts, another of her prompts, the joy or not of working in retail, kept churning in my brain and inspired this little story. I'm thinking the chapters will be short but we'll see.**

 **Merry Christmas!**

Edith Crawley wasn't sure whether she wanted to scream or cry. Probably both she decided. Her feet were aching, her mind was frazzled, and her entire shift had consisted of having to deal with one irate customer after another. Working retail was never the most pleasant job under any circumstances but especially not during the holidays. And now, as the final hours and minutes of the last few shopping days before Christmas counted down, it was absolute murder. People who had procastinated until the last moment, those who were stressed because they'd maxed out their credit, folks simply tired of being bombarded by seasonal music and displays or those disgusted by the fact that commercialism had overtaken the true spirit of the season; whatever the reason, most everyone was being extremely rude!

"I can take the next guest" she called, trying to get the attention of a fellow who was preoccupied with his smartphone. Oh how she wished management could post a sign saying customers would not be served while using cell phones or something to that effect.

As the line slowly moved forward and Edith dealt with one disgruntled shopper after another, she couldn't help but smile when she spied a familiar head of blonde hair towering above everyone else. Anthony Strallan was his name. If only every customer was as well mannered as he, this job might actually be enjoyable. He was polite to all employees, genuinely interested in how a cashier's day had been, had a charming crooked grin, and dear lord, the bluest eyes, Edith had ever seen. He was at least twenty years older than her but Edith was unable to stop her growing attraction to the gentleman. The redhead wasn't entirely certain but it seemed as though, recently, he deliberately maneuvered his postion in line so that she might wait on him. Probably just wishful thinking on your part, silly girl. Although they did seem to have much to talk about whether it be books, music, politics, or art. Anthony had also taken an interest in Edith's dream of becoming a writer and unlike most everyone in her family, he offered the young lady words of encouragement rather than negative insults. He'd even asked if she might allow him the privilege of reading the novel she'd recently completed. And so she'd agreed, albeit, a bit reluctantly. The man was rather persuasive, she thought. It suddenly occurred to Miss Crawley, that when it came to Anthony Strallan, she could probably be persuaded to do most anything!

Anthony glanced up and Edith felt herself blush, knowing the tall blonde had caught her staring at him. The left corner of his lip rose awkwardly into a half smile, causing that nervous fluttering in the young woman's tummy which occurred whenever he flashed that now familiar crooked grin in her direction. His bright blue eyes sparkling with mirth, the older gentleman then did something completely unexpected, he winked at her! Feeling her knees buckle, the strawberry blonde grasped the counter to steady herself and dipped her head to hide her flaming cheeks. If this is what love does to a person, she thought, heaven help me, I'm in trouble.


	2. Surprise, Surprise

**I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, or followed this little story. Hope you all are enjoying the Andith Secret Santa and the holidays!**

 _If this is what love does to_ _a_ _person, she thought, heaven help me,_ _I'm in_ _trouble._

Leaning with her head bowed, hands splayed on the counter supporting her weight, Edith slowly repeated her thoughts to herself. Wait! What? Just when did you start associating the word love with Anthony Strallan, the young woman asked herself.

"Hey lady, anyone home in that ditzy brain of yours" a nasty voice interrupted her thoughts.

Startled, Edith looked up into the angry face of customer.

"Yeah, I'm talking to you babe. I need a refund and be quick about. I ain't got all day!"

Thoroughly embarrassed, the redhead mumbled an apology, "Sorry about that sir. I was a bit a distracted." She gave a small smile, "It's been a rough day, I'm afraid."

"Guess what" the man glared, "I really don't care. Now get me my money."

Edith heard a cough and knew it was Anthony but avoided making eye contact with him.

"I'll just need to see your receipt please."

"Don't have it" came the terse reply.

"Oh, a gift receipt perhaps."

"I don't have any receipt lady. Can't you just scan the box and refund the cash?"

"I'm sorry sir" Edith sighed wearily, "but it's store policy. No returns without a receipt."

"You can't do your job without a receipt" the man snarled. "What the the hell's wrong with you."

The store grew quiet as everyone turned their attention to the confrontation at the register. Embarrassed, Edith was nearly in tears and worst of all, the whole humiliating incident was happening in front of Anthony. I'd give anything if the floor would open up and swallow me right now, she thought.

"Excuse me, is there a problem here?" a familiar voice asked. Oh god, just when I thought the situation couldn't get any worse, strawberry blonde groaned inwardly.

"Listen buddy, maybe you should just mind your own..." the fellow's voice trailed off as he turned and found himself craning his neck to look up at Anthony, who stood a good six inches taller than he.

"The young lady has already informed you that, without a receipt, she's unable to refund your money. Had you kept your receipt or bothered to read the return policy posted on the wall behind the counter, perhaps you wouldn't feel the need to be so rude." Narrowing his eyes, Anthony stared hard at the other fellow, "Now, I think you should apologize and take your leave before I have management get involved."

"Just who do you think you are..."

"What seems to be the problem gentleman" the deep booming voice of Charles Carson gruffly interrupted.

"This customer is harassing your cashier about a return for which he doesn't have a receipt."

Carson motioned towards the wall behind him, "Store policy concerning returns is clearly displayed sir. Unless you have a receipt there's nothing more we can do."

"Fine! I'll take my business elsewhere from now on" the man exclaimed, glaring at Anthony as he pushed past him.

"Are you ok, Edith" the tall blonde gently asked.

"Yes, thanks to you" she replied. "I'm so sorry for causing a scene Mr Carson" she sighed.

"There's no reason for you to apologize. This incident is in no way any fault of yours." Charles turned to the baronet, "Anthony, my good fellow, thank you for coming to Miss Edith's rescue."

"Think nothing of it, Charlie."

Edith looked up in suprise, "You two know each other."

"For years" they replied in unison.

"I worked nearly three years as groom for Anthony's father on his estate" Charles explained. "I was nineteen when I took the position, ten years older than Anthony, and he followed me everywhere. Always asking questions. Quite annoying really" he said as the two men shared a laugh.

"Oh Edith" Anthony glanced nervously towards the strawberry blonde, "I was hoping, if you're free tomorrow night after work, that you might have dinner with me?"

Dropping his chin and raising his brow, Carson eyed his old chum curiously.

"To... to discuss...the book... Edith's written" Anthony stammered.

"You've read it already!"

"Yes" he nodded, "and I'd like to discuss it while it's fresh in my mind. If you have time that is."

"Well, my shift is over at seven, if that's a convenient time."

"Excellent! Now, I really must run, so I'll see you then" and, after flashing a crooked smile, the gentleman hurried off.

"Good for you, Edith" Charles exclaimed, watching as the tall blonde exited the store.

"What do you mean?"

"Anthony wants to discuss your work."

"So?" the young woman shrugged.

"Are you at all familiar with Locksley House Publishing?"

"I know it's a smaller independent publisher that's developed a reputation for discovering up and coming talent. Why, what has Locksley House Publishing to do with Anthony?"

"He's the CEO and founder" Charles replied, reaching out to steady the young lady who swayed a tad uneasily at his revelation.


	3. Carson, The Interrogator

**I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday. Thanks so much for your support. This chapter focuses on Edith insecure nature and Carson's wisdom. Anthony shall return in the next chapter.**

Edith Crawley was a complete mess. Twice, in the span of half an hour, had a certain tall blonde literally turned her world upside down. No make that three times; the wink, the revelation, and his dinner invitation. Oh no. No, no no! This cannot be happening!

Clutching Carson's arm, the strawberry blonde looked up at him in disbelief, "My Anthony... your Anthony...our Anthony... is Sir Anthony Strallan? Of Locksley House Publishing? I had no idea! I was actually considering submitting my manuscript to them!"

Wagging his bushy brows at her, the older gentleman grinned, "Well, it appears my dear, unbeknownst to you, that you already have."

"I...I can't...go to dinner... with him now" Edith stuttered. "You have to call him...tell him...I..I have to...cancel. Make up some excuse, anything, I don't care but I cannot discuss my book with him."

"Edith, calm down. You gave him the manuscript and he's read it. Forgive me, but I don't understand why you're so upset now."

"Yes, but that's before I knew his true identity. I thought he was only reading it to be polite not to...to... critique it. And, I'm not upset, I'm nervous. What if he thought it was terrible. What if it's the worst he's ever read? Please Mr Carson, I can't face him."

"I'll do no such thing Edith. This is an excellent opportunity for you and Anthony's one of the finest in the business. You'd benefit immensely from his guidance. If you want to chuck it all away then so be it but I'll not, in any way, be responsible for what I'd consider a huge mistake on your part should you do so, young lady."

"But why couldn't he just be honest with me? Hello, my name is Anthony Strallan, owner of Locksley House Publishing. Now, I feel as though I've been deceived" the strawberry blonde confessed. "Duped into turning over my manuscript under false pretences."

Carson studied the young lady intently for a moment. "Would you have allowed Anthony to read your manuscript had you known the truth" he finally asked.

"No" she declared without hesitation, "I would have been to embarrassed to do so."

"Would you have even mentioned to him that you were working on a manuscript?"

"No."

"Would you have spoken of your lifelong dream to be a famous author?"

"No" Edith sighed.

"And, I suppose" Carson continued, "that you've been completely forthright and Anthony's aware that you're actually Lady Edith Crawley, daughter to Robert Crawley, the Earl of Grantham."

"No" the redhead blushed.

"When meeting someone new, do you make a habit of announcing your aristocratic title?"

"Certainly not" the strawberry blonde glared. "You know I don't."

"And why is that, Lady Edith?" Carson deliberately used the young woman's title.

"Because I want people to see the real me. Not form an opinion based on some preconceived notions our society has of the aristocracy. Why are you giving me such a difficult time about all this?"

Carson, paused for a moment, his mind mulling over Anthony and Edith's earlier interaction. He hadn't been able to put his finger on it at the time but now he knew, the couple had feelings for each other on a more personal level, of that he was sure.

He carefully considered his next words, "Isn't it possible that Sir Anthony might have had similar reasons for being so secretive. Perhaps, he hoped you'd see him as a person rather than a title or position and perhaps, he was hoping that would be enough." He paused, allowing the words to sink in before continuing, "Perhaps, his interest lay in getting to know the real Edith Crawley and not the person you'd present to Sir Anthony, founder of Locksley House Publishing. Mhmmm?"


	4. The Best Laid Plans

**A short chapter leading up to dinner.**

 **May you all have health, happiness, prosperity and lots of Andith in the coming year!**

Once Edith's shift had ended, she gathered her coat and belongings and was preparing to leave when she heard Charles Carson calling her name.

"Edith" he said, rushing to catch the strawberry blonde at the front entrance.

"Yes, Mr. Carson" she asked, turning towards him.

Her employer paused to catch his breath, "Anthony called just now to ask if you might consider having tomorrow's dinner at his place rather than some restaurant. It would be quiet and the two of you could discuss your book without any distractions. He was concerned though, that you might feel uncomfortable in such an intimate setting if it were just the two of you, so he's asked Mrs. Carson and myself to join you. With your permission, of course."

The strawberry blonde bit her bottom lip, uncertain whether or not to accept the invitation. "Well, as long as you and Mrs Carson will be there, I suppose it would be ok" she finally said. She paused, "you and your wife _will_ be there right?"

"As I said earlier" the older gentleman replied, "I think this would be a great opportunity for you and if our presence means that you'll accept, then yes, we'll be there."

"Okay then, I accept" she smiled.

"Good, it's settled then" Carson grinned, "Anthony can pick you up here after your shift and Elsie and I will be over shortly afterwards.

Edith, excited at the prospect of dining with Anthony the next evening, slept very little that night. And, at work the next day, time slowed to a crawl as the redhead kept one eye on the clock and the other on the door. Finally, at quarter to seven, Edith blushed and smiled shyly when, upon his arrival, the tall blonde flashed an awkward grin as he headed in her direction.

"How are you this evening, Sir Anthony" she asked, bashfully casting her eyes to towards the floor as a sudden rush of heat rose to her cheeks.

Upon hearing Edith use his title, the blue eyed baronet stopped mid stride nearly stumbling over his own feet.

"Ah, well... this... is rather...embarrassing... someone...I... Charles, I presume... has let the cat out of the bag" he stuttered. "I hope you're not too upset with me" he said sheepishly.

"I was at first" the young lady admitted, "but not anymore. Mr. Carson was kind enough to help me to see things from your point of view. He seems to think rather highly of you."

Anthony blushed at the compliment, "the feeling's mutual."

Just then the man in question appeared, greeting Anthony with a handshake, "here to whisk away my favorite employee are you, Sir Anthony?"

"Enough already Charles, you know how I feel about using my title."

"Yes, I do" he said, mischievously glancing towards the strawberry blonde, "perhaps **_Miss_** Edith here, will at some point tonight, enlighten you with her opinion on the subject."

"I'm not much of a cook" the tall blonde confesssed as Mrs. Carson joined the little group, "so I'm afraid we'll be having take away from the Chinese place around the corner. I hope that's okay."

"Charles, sweetheart, I see you haven't yet told them."

"Told us what" Edith asked nervously.

"Oh dear" Elsie apologised, "Unfortunately, my sister decided at the very last minute to accept our invitation to spend the holidays with us. She arrived not fifteen minutes ago and phoned to ask if we'd pick her up at the station. So, I'm afraid, Charlie and I can't make it to this little dinner after all. It appears you'll have to manage on your own."

"But...but...that would be...most...improper" Anthony sputtered.

Elsie rolled her eyes, "It's not 1917, Anthony. The two of you are both adults. Now run along" she shooed the two of them towards the door, "mustn't allow all that food to go waste."

"Elsie May Carson" Charles accused as he and his wife watched the bewildered couple shuffle out the door together, "you are such a plotter! You knew last night when you accepted Anthony's invitation that your sister's train was arriving today!"

"I must admit" Elsie smirked, "I've been hoping Edith and Anthony might get together. Anyway, it's not plotting, my dear, when you're giving two people who are perfect for one another a much needed nudge in the right direction."


	5. Titles

**My apologies, I'm so far behind on this little story and this is another short chapter but I wanted post something since it's nearly mid January. Hopefully, you haven't lost interest.**

Once the couple was out of the Carson's sight, Anthony turned to the strawberry blonde, "Edith, if you'd prefer to go someplace public to discuss your book, I'd certainly understand. The last thing I want is for you to feel uncomfortable."

"No!" the redhead quickly replied. Embarrassed, she looked towards the floor before continuing, "actually, I've been wondering what your flat would look like and well, I'd like to see if it's anything like I've imagined it to be."

"Really" Anthony fought to contain his grin.

Edith nodded bashfully.

"Then by all means" he extended his right elbow towards Edith, "allow me to satisfy your curiosity."

My curiosity's not the only thing I wish you'd satisfy, the strawberry blonde thought as she took his arm. _Where on earth did that come from young lady? You need to stop!_

Stopping at the Chinese restaurant just around the corner, Anthony quickly ran inside to pick up his order. Edith giggled has he opened the car door and placed the take away in the back seat.

"What?" the tall blond glanced towards the front, smiling at the young woman's obvious amusement.

"It looks as though you've enough to feed an army!" Edith replied, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, it was supposed to be the four of us and I had no idea what you or Elsie might prefer and Charlie, if he's so inclined, can devour half his weight in one sitting. Don't tell him I said so" he winked, "I'll just deny it!"

Blushing, Edith quickly turned to the front, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering once again. Dear Lord, she thought, Anthony Strallan winking at me is a sight I don't think I'd ever tire of. Is it possible... no...this isn't a date... this is business. He's interested in your book not you.

Only a short distance from their intended destination, the two chatted pleasantly and within a few minutes had arrived at Anthony's flat.

"Would you mind getting the door" the older gentleman asked, taking the keys from the ignition and handing them to Edith.

Leaving the baronet busy gathering items from the back seat, the redhead climbed the steps to the flat's entrance. Her hands shaking, she dropped the keys not once but twice, before managing to open the door just as Anthony reached the top step. Standing aside she held the door for her host has he entered.

"Thanks love" he called over his shoulder, "I'll just put this in the kitchen and be right out."

Edith, although admittedly nervous, couldn't help but feel that the entire scene felt natural almost as if this were a typical evening shared by the couple after a day at work. _Pull yourself together Crawley! T_ _hat's w_ _ishful thinking on your part, nothing more._

Taking off her coat, she hung it on a hook by the front door before wandering down the hall. Passing by the kitchen, she watched momentarily as Anthony scurried about setting the table. Continuing on and glancing into the room to her left, the strawberry blonde let out a small gasp. She'd not expected to find such a magnificent library in a London flat. Filled with awe, she entered the room turning in a complete circle to admire the many volumes displayed.

"Wouldn't you know" Anthony said softly as he came to stand beside her "you'd be drawn to the library. So, is it satisfactory?"

"Satisfactory?" The young woman glanced up her eyes dancing with excitement, "Anthony it's incredible!"

"I should hope" the tall blonde grinned, bumping shoulders with her, "that a man in the publishing business would have a decent library."

"Decent" Edith scoffed, turning to trail her fingertips reverently along the titles of the books stacked on shelves that reached nearly to the ceiling.

"Well, I was afraid my library might seem rather meager, compared to the one at Downton, Lady Edith."


	6. To Publish or Not To Publish

**Well it's nearly a month after Christmas but finally, I've finished the final chapter to this story. I want to thank everyone who has stuck with me and taken the time to read and/or review. I appreciate you very much!**

" _I_ _should hope" the tall blonde grinned, bumping shoulders with her, "that_ _a man in the publishing business would have_ a _decent library."_

 _"Decent" Edith scoffed, turning to trail her fingertips reverently along the titles of books stacked on shelves that reached nearly to the ceiling._

 _"Well,_ _I_ _was afraid my library might seem rather meager, compared to the_ one _at Downton, Lady Edith."_

The strawberry blonde whipped around at the older gentleman's declaration, "How long have you known about my title?"

"I'm ashamed to admit I was completely unaware until after you'd given me your manuscript. We've known each other for months, but I wasn't aware your surname was Crawley. A little research resulted in some pictures of you with family" the baronet tilted his head, "I hope you're not upset."

"At least you were able to figure it out for yourself, Charles had to inform me of your status, how embarrassing is that?"

"You, my dear, are daughter to the Earl of Grantham, a member of the Downton dynasty whereas I am but a lowly baronet and therefore better able to live in obscurity." He clapped his hands together, "Enough talk of titles. Allow me to give you a brief tour of the downstairs before we eat."

The remaining rooms consisted of a sitting room, a small office space that was currently used as a bedroom by Anthony's niece when visiting, the loo, and now they were back in the dining area of the kitchen. Upstairs, Anthony informed her, was an extra bedroom, a small room that served as his office, and of course the master suite.

Pulling out Edith's chair, the tall blonde saw that she was comfortably settled and helping herself before pouring them each a glass of wine and partaking of the feast himself. The food was scrumptious and the wine and conversation flowed freely. Edith, who was usually gawky and awkward at best in any social situation, even more so where men were concerned, was amazed at how well she was able to relax in Anthony's presence. Nearly two hours later, after the table was cleared and leftovers stored away, Anthony replenished their wine and the couple retired to the library to discuss Edith's work.

Edith sat on the sofa, trying hard to hide her disappointment when Anthony chose to take the chair across from her. Biting her lip, she looked around the room and saw a Christmas tree which she'd failed to notice earlier. It was decorated with lights and, what she assumed, were antique ornaments. Beneath lay several packages wrapped in reds and golds and silver and blues.

"Oh my" the redhead blushed, pointing to the gifts, "I'd nearly forgotten today is Christmas eve. Perhaps we should postpone this discussion for another time. It seems you're expecting company at some point and you probably have some last minute preparations."

"Not at all" Anthony brushed off her concerns with a wave of his hand. "My sister Amelia is my only remaining family and most of those are for my niece and nephew with one or two for Amelia and her husband, Edward. They always spend Christmas with Edward's extended family and we celebrate our little gathering on New Years day. It prolongs the joy of the holiday season for the children and I've grown rather fond of spending a quiet Christmas day with a good book."

Edith groaned, "I'm so envious of you right now! That's been my wish for years, a quiet holiday away from family!"

"I suppose you'll be taking the morning train?"

"Yes, but I've so enjoyed tonight. Let's not spoil it talking about the fiasco I'll face tomorrow."

"Say no more" the older fellow made a motion of zipping his lips.

"Truly Anthony" her voice was but a whisper, her brown eyes boring intently into blue ones, as though willing the baronet to understand the sincerity of the words she was about to utter, "tonight has been a welcome change from being stuck at Downton for Christmas eve. Thank you."

As Anthony pondered the strawberry blonde's admission, each felt a shift in the atmosphere surrounding them and for a moment the couple simply stared at one another capitivated by the unexpected charge of electricity coursing through the room. Unfortunately, the spell was broken by the chiming of the grandfather clock as the top of the hour struck.

"Now about your manuscript" Anthony cleared his throat, "I've made some minor suggestions and corrections in the margins but overall, I believe it's ready for publication and would be well recieved by the public. The subject matter, dealing with the struggles of being the odd person out, would not only appeal to readers who suffer that fate within their family, but your work could also apply to people or groups who feel left out of and/or forgotten by society. In fact, with your permission, I'd like to send your manuscript on to a colleague who runs a very reputable and successful company. I'm sure he'd be thrilled to work with you."

"Oh, so you wouldn't be the one to publish it" Edith quietly replied, looking away as tears welled up in her eyes.

For some reason, the fact that Anthony wasn't interested in publishing her work caused the young woman a great deal of pain. If he wasn't interested in her book, he certainly wouldn't be interested in her as a person. She felt sick to her stomach. How many times was she going to make this mistake in her life? Was her entire life meant to be longing for someone she couldn't have? Was there anyone out there for Edith Crawley? At this point, the young woman didn't think so.

Anthony saw the young woman's anguish, "What? What is it?"

"So, what you're saying is my book is good enough for your friend to publish but not good enough to be associated with Locksley Publishing."

Anthony quietly watched the myriad of emotions that ran across Edith's face. How was it possible that his not publishing her manuscript would grieve the young lady so? Should he be truthful about his reasons for recommending she seek another publisher? Could her feelings possibly mirror his own? Don't be such a fool, a tiny voice inside his head chastised while another screamed, tell her, tell her now.

Anthony's silence made Edith uneasy and she glanced towards the older gentleman. He was studying her intently, his mouth drawn in a hard line, nearly grimacing as he seemed to wrestle with his thoughts. His stormy blue eyes locked with hers as he slowly licked his tongue along his upper lip. Unable to bear the intensity of his gaze, the strawberry blonde cast her eyes towards the carpet.

Anthony came to a decision and standing, he walked to the sofa and knelt before Edith. Tilting her face so he could look directly into her eyes, he took a deep breath, "I need to explain why I'd prefer you work with another publisher."

Edith's eyes widened and she began shaking her head, "No, I'm not sure I want to know. Maybe it's better if I don't."

Anthony grasped her shoulders, "Edith, Edith listen to me!"

But the young woman was beyond consolation. "I was a fool to come here. Please, please don't send my manuscript to your... your colleague. I don't want anyone else to know my writing is a ... a joke." She struggled to free herself from the baronet's hold, "Please, Anthony, I need to leave."

"Edith, calm down sweetheart. You can't go anywhere in this condition."

"I'll find a cab. Please Anthony, I need to..."

Her words were suddenly cut off and it took a moment for Edith to register that Anthony Strallan was kissing her. Dear lord, this is humiliating, he's kissing me just to shut me up. Despite her embarrassment, the redhead found the kiss deliciously warming her entire body. Eventually, the baronet pulled back, leaving Edith speechless.

"My god, I've been wanting to do that for weeks" the tall blonde confessed, running his fingers through his blonde waves. "Now, if you'll just give me a moment, to explain...you see...the thing is... I have feelings for you Edith Crawley and, if you're open to the idea, I'd like to explore those feelings. But, it wouldn't be proper to do so if I were to take on your manuscript. I won't, as they say, mix business with pleasure. And, most importantly, I won't have you feeling pressured into a relationship with me out some sense of obligation because I'm publishing your book."

Dumbstruck, Edith stared at him in disbelief.

"So" he continued, "you've a decision to make. Either someone else publishes the manuscript"...the older gentleman paused. "Unless" he groaned, "I happen to be making a complete fool of myself and you feel nothing for me other than friendship. If... if that's the case, then of course, I..."

"Send my manuscript to your colleague" blurted Edith, "send it to whomever. I don't care. I'd...I'd rather...you...you.. not be my publisher" she stammered.

"Oh thank god" Anthony murmured, before taking the redhead in his arms and kissing her soundly. "I suppose I should be getting you home" he mumbled after another half dozen kisses.

"Yes, unfortunately" Edith reluctantly stood to gather her belongings.

"Edith..."

The strawberry blonde turned to find Anthony peering out the window.

"We're not going anywhere I'm afraid. It looks as though we're snowed in."

"Really" Edith squealed happily, rushing to the window. "Oh my god, this is the best Christmas ever!"

A little while later, the couple, standing in the hall outside the spare bedroom downstairs, bid each other an awkward goodnight. Entering the room, Edith Crawley, brimming with happiness, leaned against the door and for the first time since she was a child, remembered just how magical Christmas could be. Down the hall, Anthony Strallan stopped at the foot of the stairs and looked longingly towards the room to which Edith had retired. And, for the first time in a long time, the tall blonde baronet felt that Christmas wasn't just for children.

THE END


End file.
